Words
by swancatic
Summary: A collection of Songfic OneShots. Marked as Complete, but updated when my mind feels like updating. Chapter 2: Alone Again - Alyssa Reid
1. If I Die Young

**Follow me on twitter: JJStanatic**

**Disclamer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. I also don't own any of the songs that are used. 

**Summary: **A collection of Songfic OneShots. Marked as Complete, but updated when my mind feels like updating.

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy every single story! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. If I don't have that many reviews, I might just leave it as a one shot. You could suggest songs either in a review or PM me with a song suggestions and a story line you'd like to see with the song if you have one. If your song is picked, you get to read the chapter before everyone else. Anonymous reviews are accepted. Enjoy xx

_-x- If I Die Young –x-_

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn **

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

She stared at the paper in front of her resisting her last words. Her mother had once told her that somewhere secret that only one person knew the destination, you should write a letter of what you'd like when you died. Her time had come, not that she knew when. Years ago, when she was just a little baby, her family had been torn apart by the devastating news that their daughter was sick.

At the age of 3, Haley Bob Scott had recovered, or so that's what the doctors thought. She'd been told that she didn't have a lot of time to live and every morning when she woke up, to feel crateful that god had given her another day on earth.

Here she was, at the age of 16, writing her last wishes on a sheet of paper. She was better, but still she had this strange feeling that her time had come to say goodbye. She put the pen down and watched as a tear slipped down her cheek and fell onto the blank paper.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled to herself moving one of her locks behind her ear.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Hey are you ready?" Lucas Scott asked the teenage girl.

"Ya, just let me get my bag." Haley stuffed the paper in her desk drawer and got up, grabbing her bag in the process.

In the small town of Tree Hill, Lucas and Haley had always been best friends. They'd met at the hospital when Haley was hospitalized and Lucas was there because he'd broken his arm. They talked for hours and when Lucas had to leave; Karen Roe had exchanged number with Jimmy and Lydia James.

Both teens where now inseparable and ruled the world together. At Tree Hill High, they were always hanging out with each other, not bothering with anyone else. It was just them and a couple other friends from the rivercourt.

Rivercourt. It was something that made her smile. When she was 10, she'd been going through a very hard time. Lucas Scott had grabbed her hand and together they'd run away to the rivercourt. They sat on the lonely picnic table and talked for hours. It had soon become their little corner where nothing would stop them from doing what they wanted.

As they arrived to school, Lucas and Haley each headed to their locker, ignoring the constant stares of students. Everyone knew that Lucas and Nathan Scott where half brothers. Both the sons of the ass of a mayor, Dan Scott. Keith Scott, the mayor's brother had married Karen and had a little girl by the name of Lily. She was 4 and the sweetest girl Haley had ever met.

Keith had talked to the coach of the basket ball team, Whitey Duram, and had asked him to take Lucas in his team. It had caused some tension in between both brothers and their own friends.

Haley said goodbye to her friend as he left to go to his class, and she headed to hers. She entered the nearly empty classroom and placed her books on a desk. She sat and watched as the class was slowly getting crowded with students. She noticed Brooke Davis walk into the class with her best friend, Peyton Sawyer close by her side.

Haley had never talked to them considering they were part of the more popular gang of the High School. Both took their seats in the back, as always and continued their gossips, a daily routine for them.

Just as the sound of the bell was heard in the school, Nathan Scott came running through the doors, just in time not to be late.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Scott" The teacher told him as he pulled out sheets of papers from his bag. The Raven haired blue eyed boy nodded and sat next to the shy brunette, Haley noticing there was no more room in the classroom.

Mr. Conrad, the teacher, started his class by explaining to the students their next assignment.

Haley closed her eyes as she felt everything around her start to spin. She raised her hand and rubbed the edge of her nose until the dizziness stopped. She opened her eyes and turned her head to her right feeling started at. She sighed noticing Nathan was staring at her.

"What do you want?" She mumbled to him. He shrugged and sent her a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

She turned to him confused at his sudden sign of compassion.

"Ya, I'm fine." She looked back towards the teacher and closed her eyes again when she couldn't focus on anything anymore.

"Haley, are you sure you're okay?" Nathan asked again reaching his hand out to her shoulder. He pulled his hand back after feeling her cold skin.

"Nathan, I told you I'm fine. Why are you even talking to me? I thought you hated me." She opened her eyes and placed her hands at her face.

"We might not be friends, but I'm actually worried about you. And by the way you seem like a nice girl."

She scoffed and moved her hands down from her face to her chest.

"I... I... It hurts." Haley clutched her chest as she fell off her chair. Nathan was the first off his chair and leaning next to Haley, trying to keep her conscious.

"Haley, Haley. Can you here me? Haley Stay with us." Screams of panic could be heard all around the class room as a few students stayed around the motionless girl on the ground and Nathan and others left the classroom to get the principal and others phoning an ambulance.

Her brown eyes were plain with no emotion. Sleep was getting stronger than her as she fought against closing her eyes. When resisting the sleep was getting too hard, she closed her eyes letting herself fall into a deep slumber.

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**

**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and**

**Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**

**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

Even though Haley Bob James wasn't very popular, many people stood at the grave yard staring at the casket in from of them. The body of Haley James lay motionless in a beautiful white gown about to be buried forever.

The James family sat in the first row of the chairs all dressed in black, crying over the loss of their daughter and youngest sister. Lydia James clung to her husband's shirt crying every tear of her body, not wanting to believe that her youngest daughter had died.

Jimmy James had no emotion, his cheeks red from crying. Matt, Kyle and Josh, Haley's three older brothers all sat together next to their mother watching their baby sister get buried away. Vivan James sat next to her brother, doing the same as them, crying for the dear life of Haley. She held her husband's hand and rubbed her son's hair. The little boy, so innocent not even understanding that his aunt was gone, forever.

Quinn James sat with her husband, David and they watched quietly the scene going on in front of them. Taylor James was the rebel of the family, never one to cry always the one to get herself in trouble. Today was one of those rare days where she was crying.

In the back of the crowd dressed in black stood Nathan Scott. He watched the ceremony go by and watched as the family members each threw some dirt onto the casket. When the priest had announced for everyone to do their last prayers as they lowered Haley's body in the ground, Nathan had left. It was too much for him, having to see the girl he barely knew, but somehow he felt as if they had known each other forever.

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**

**I've had, just enough time**

It had been just a few weeks since the devastating death of Haley James right there in the classroom of Mr. Conrad. Nathan hadn't gone to any of his basket ball games and never showed up at school. He tried clearing his mind by walking around town. He reached the river court and sat down on the bench and stared at the court he might never foot set on.

He stared at the horizon trying to clear his mind of everything that was happening.

"What the hell is your problem?" The Raven haired teen looked up to see a furious Lucas.

"What do you mean what's my problem?"

"What I mean, is why the hell or you so depressed and all since MY best friend's death?"

"You didn't see her die; you weren't there when she had her last breath. You don't have the guilt of what if you'd done something to save her life. She was all healthy and all of a sudden she dead, in your arms." Nathan was now standing inches from his face.

"She wasn't healthy Nathan, she was dying. She has been ever since she was 3. Her time had came, none of us could have changed it."

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river, at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

He walked across the port watching the ports abort and listened to the waves as they crashed against the ground. He sat at an empty table near the docks and pulled out a Cracker Jack from his pocket. He looked at the seat in front of him and he jumped.

There she was dressed in normal every day clothes looking at her books.

"You're late." She told him. He frowned and looked behind him, but there was no one there.

He opened his Cracker Jack mumbling to himself "Oh please let this be a cheat sheet." He looked up and noticed that her brown eyes were staring at him. He shook his head and pinched his nose trying to stop himself from going crazy. But she was still there, serious. He pulled out the little plastic pink bracelet and smiled to himself getting an idea. He looked at Haley and said "It's for you"

"Stop it" she said as she tried to take her hand back. Once Nathan got it on the smirked at her and said "Don't say I never gave you anything"

Just like that, she disappeared, nowhere in sight. She had vanished. He looked around and called out her name.

"HALEY! HALEY!" over and over again. He stood up quickly and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that he was running.

He entered the grave yard and stopped in front of the one he came to see daily. He sat down leaning his head to the tombstone.

"Hey Haley, you probably think I'm crazy for always coming to visit you even if we never talked. You probably hate me." He stopped and looked up at the sky. "This might sound crazy, but I feel like I've known you forever. Peyton had once told me that in this world there are 6 billion people, 6 billions souls and sometimes all you need is one. Can that one be someone that's not even in this world anymore? I'm not sure. Every night before going to bed, I go over hundredths of scenarios in which I save you. I wish I could have stopped life from draining itself out of your body. I think I'm going crazy, everywhere I go I see you. You're there and you're my friend. This might sound crazy, but I think I'm falling in love with a dead person."

**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well **

**I've had just enough time**

The James household wasn't the same without quiet little Haley. She was the last James child to live with her parents, but now it was just them.

"I miss her Jimmy." Lydia told him laying her head down on her husband's shoulder.

"I miss her too." He kissed her head. "She was our baby girl."

They stayed seated staring at the pictures of all of their 7 kids hung on the wall. A knock on the door interrupted their little moment of grief. Lydia lifted her head and looked at James James confused.

"Where you expecting someone?" She asked him. He shook his head and opened the door.

"Nathan, what do we owe this visit?" He asked the Raven haired boy holding a box in his hands.

"Hum, our teacher, Mr. Conrad was emptying his stuff and found some that belonged to Haley. He asked me to bring them over, so hum... Here it is." He handed them a brown box.

"Thank you Nathan, I thought Lucas had brought everything. It means a lot for us for you to bring this." Lydia held onto Jimmy's arm. Nathan smiled and turned around walking back towards somewhere, he wasn't very sure where.

"Wait Nathan!" Lydia called after him. He turned around and waited for them to speak.

"Did you know my daughter?" She asked. He shook his head and put it down. "It's a shame; you seem like a nice guy. Someone she would like to have as a friend."

**And I'll be wearing white when I come into Your Kingdom **

**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, **

**I've never known the loving of a man**

**But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand **

**there's a boy here in town says that he'll love me forever **

**Who would have thought forever could be severed by**

**The sharp knife of a short life oh Well, **

**I've had just enough time**

Haley stood on the beach holding tightly onto Nathan's hand. She smiled at the men in front of her as the wind gathered up her hair. Her white dress fitting her shapes perfectly.

"Someday, this beach might wash away... the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley." Nathan said.

"I, Haley, take you Nathan, to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, I promise that I will love and cherish you and will deny all things that come between us. I make this promise for eternity. A promise that I will keep forever, until the end of time, till death do us part"

Nathan jumped awake hitting his head on the tombstone. "Ouch." He growled. He looked around examining his surroundings. Cold, Death, Graves. He was at the graveyard on Haley's grave. He sighed and put his head back after coming to the conclusion that he'd fallen asleep.

"Haley, this is strange. You're in my every thought. Everywhere I go, you're there. You came into my world with your white dress and stole my heart. It hurts me knowing that you are never going to know that feeling of love. I'm telling you Haley, I'm in love with you. "He sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a picture and frowned confused. It was a picture of Haley.

"I imagine us you know. When you're alive and healthy. Where we grow old together and fall in love. Get married and have children. It's weird, me Nathan Scott the School's biggest Jock saying that. I don't even know what killed you. Was it some rare disease, a more popular one like Cancer? I have no idea, guess I'll never know. I imagine us on a beach getting married. Me and you. You wear a white beautiful dress as I hold your warm hands, the feeling of being alive. I'm telling you Hales, you're never getting away because I'll love you forever. That's a promise. Always and Forever. It hurts to know we could never really have that chance, at love."

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls **

**what I never did is done **

A year. It had been a year since she'd died, and still Nathan dreamed about her and wished he could have saved her. He'd drifted apart from his friends. Peyton, his ex had found pitty for him, but she'd left. Kind of. She'd met up with Lucas one night and it clicked. Just like that, and him? He was waiting to wake up one day and find Haley next to him. Or finally die and escape this world and go be with her, someone he'd never actually talked to.

Brooke, she'd met a Math geek. Julian was his name. At first, everyone thought she was using his as bait or something, trying to win a bet. Anything. But one day, they walked into school, hand in hand not ashamed of anything. At that moment, everyone understood that it was true love.

Nathan had given up his Baskett ball career. After hearing his that constantly talk about him starting to be crazy and telling him that if he walked off that court, he wasn't Dan Scott's son anymore. To top it off, Deborah Lee Scott had filed for divorce after complaining that it was Dan's fault her son was like this. She'd done drugs and just ran away. Nobody knew where she was.

Now, everyone was leaving their own way, heading to College, to pursue their life, while he stayed sitting at Haley's grave day and night.

He was the only one that still went to see her. Jimmy and Lydia James had sold the house and bought themselves an RV and decided to just pack and leave, explore the world. With Lucas moving on with his life and everything, he barely had time to come see his best friend. But Nathan never stopped. He would always make sure she had fresh flowers on her grave.

**A penny for my thoughts, **

**Oh no,**

**I'll sell em' for a dollar **

**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner **

**and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing **

**funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked her, their hands linked together. She turned her head over and lifted it up a little, so it rested on his bare chest. She kissed his hand and looked at it. He smiled and with his free hand, pulled the blanket over her naked body.

"I was thinking about us in the future. How life will be." She smiled and played with his wedding band.

"Hum, I see us still happily married in a big house with lots of children." He said turning his head so he could look at her.

"A little boy with your eyes." She told him turning around. "And a little girl with your nose. Your eyes."

She chuckled as he put his arms around her petite frame. "I love you." She whispered. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before getting out of bed, taking the tin blanket with her, wrapping it around her body as she walked towards the washroom.

"I love you too Haley." He rested his head back on the pillow and watched as she walked in the bathroom and closed the door.

Nathan jolted out of bed. Again, he dreamed of her. And every time they were going farther in with their relationship. He sat up and rested his back on the wall. He wanted to stay in those dreams and never wake up.

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river, at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

He picked the old flowers from the grave and put them to the side and placed the newest flower's he'd bought her and put them down, before taking a seat on the ground, and leaning his head on the stone.

"I dreamed about you, us again." He started staring at the horizon. It was early, the sun was just raising and it was quiet. "This time, we were in another house. It was bigger. I was in the kitchen cooking and then you came in. And what you told me was the best thing that would've happened to me. In my dream, I had just turned 19 and you, you where still 18. And you walked out and, and you told me you were pregnant. It was the best thing ever. I was so happy. But then, then I woke up. I was brought back to reality. A reality you're not in. I went to bed that night and hopped to see you in my dreams again. You were there, and you were pregnant. It showed. You where about 5 months along and we'd just learned the sex. A little boy. It would have been perfect. But then, you got hit by a car. I was so scared that you would die. I was petrified. And then the doctors came out, told me you where unconscious but okay. They didn't know for sure if the baby was okay, they needed for you to wake up to tell me. But you did it, you woke up and our son was okay. You came home a weak later on your crouches and you had asked Peyton to draw something nice on your cast."

**The ballad of a dove **

**Go with peace and love**

**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**

**Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh **

"James Lucas Scott." He said looking at the grave in front of him. Like all the other times, he would sit down and talk with her, but today, he didn't. He just stood there and placed the bouquet on the ground. "Our son's name is James Lucas Scott. You picked it. He's beautiful. Looks just like you."

He stood there and whipped the tear that had fallen down with his sleeve. "I stopped seeing you Haley. The dreams, they're gone. I haven't seen you in over a week and I miss you. Come back." He sighed and crouched down.

"I love you Haley. I want you to know that. I'm coming to see you and we can have the life I've dreamed of. I'm coming soon." He stood up, kissed his hand and placed it on the thumb stone and walked away, not looking back. This was the end.

**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

**I've had just enough time**

He stood in the middle of his kitchen, holding the knife right above his heart. He waited, inhaled depply and mumbled to himself "It's alright. You'll be okay. You'll finally see her." He looked around his small apartment and then closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he placed both hands on the weapon and backed it as far as he could. He waited. It felt like instants for him, but really, he stood in that position for hours.

"The sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time." He sung quietly before advancing his hands forward as fast as he could. He let out a long scream as the knife came into contact with his skin and quickly, his body fell to the ground. Lifeless.

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls **


	2. Alone Again

**Follow me on twitter: JJStanatic**

**Disclamer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. I also don't own any of the songs that are used. 

**Summary: **A collection of Songfic OneShots. Marked as Complete, but updated when my mind feels like updating.

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy every single story! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. If I don't have that many reviews, I might just leave it as a one shot. You could suggest songs either in a review or PM me with a song suggestions and a story line you'd like to see with the song if you have one. If your song is picked, you get to read the chapter before everyone else. Anonymous reviews are accepted. Enjoy xx

This Songfic is taken out of a OTH fic I'm working on. Consider this as a teaser?

**-x- Alone Again –x-**

**Till now, I always got by on my own. **

**I never really cared until I met you. **

**And now it chills me to the bone, **

**How do I get you alone? **

Haley was sitting at the docks working in her books waiting for Nathan.

"Breakfast of champions, want some?" Nathan said as he placed the food on the table and taking a seat in front of Haley.

"You're late"

He sat and took out a Cracker Jack box and said "Oh, please let this be a cheat sheet" Instead, he took out a little plastic bracelet and looked at it thinking what to do with it. He looked at Haley and said "It's for you"

"Stop it" she said as she tried to take her hand back. Once Nathan got it on the smirked at her and said "Don't say I never gave you anything"

She sighed and took out her book. "Do you see this book? Because this book is me, I am math"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that you can work your whole 'I'm Nathan Scott Mister Big Shot scoring my touchdowns' on somebody else because I don't care.

"I don't even play football" he stated

"Whatever, the point is, at the end of the day all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to Math because Math don't care and neither do I"

"Well, does English care because I suck at that too."

"Please don't waste my time. I'm already taking a huge chance on you because my instincts are screaming that you're full of shit. Let's just get started okay?"

He smirked and nodded. She turned the book towards him and started her lesson. "Page 81..."

**I sit back and reminisce; it hurts to think about it all. **

**We was on top of the world, whoever though that we would fall? **

**Standing by the phone, alone, ignoring your call. **

**I feel like spider man, you got me flying off of the wall. **

**I ain't wanna leave, but still I had to go. **

**Cause what puts a rainbow without my pot of gold? **

**And now your beds empty and your pillows cold, **

**you never realised the love until my love was gone. **

Nathan was outside Haley's house throwing rocks at a window. He didn't notice Haley walking behind him.

"Trying to wake my parents? That's their room" she hissed as she walked past him. Nathan ran to her.

"Wait, Haley, look I need to apologize, okay?" he pleaded

"You should buy 'em in bulk if you're gonna hand apologies out that often"

"Look will you just... I don't know how to do this all right...? I'm... I'm not like you"

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked

"All right, I screw up a lot, all right... and being around you I just I don't wanna be that guy anymore"

"Then what do you want to be Nathan?"

"I want to be a guy that's good enough to be seen with you" he told her sincerely.

"You should've thought of that last night... You know I keep... I keep putting myself out there and you keep blowing it and it's probably a good thing because at this point there is nothing that you can say or do that's gonna surprise me!" He interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers.

"Except that... You shouldn't have done that Nathan"

"But I wanted to"

"Ya" She jumps on him and kisses him again.

**When I said I could move on and go, **

**you said I'm weak and it shows, **

**I couldn't go on without you. **

**Now I'm sitting in this house alone, **

**wondering why I left home, **

**And I'm hoping that you know that... **

"Nathan I know I'm driving you crazy" Haley said to Nathan.

"No you're not" he replied

"Do you think I'm a tease?" she asked

"Stop it"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think that you're my girlfriend and I like to spend time with you" he told her. She looked at him for a little and looked away unsure.

"Look, I just don't want to push you" he continued.

"You're not" she answered raising her voice a little.

"But I am" she looked at him before he continued "Haley, you got a tattoo for god sakes. And it just freaks me out a little bit because obviously this whole thing about us means a lot to you" he stopped to see her reaction before adding "I just don't want to pressure you and drive you away even though sometimes I can't help it, just like I can't help it that I fell in love with you, cause I did" he looked at her and sigh. Haley put her head down.

"I love you Haley. And it scares me a little bit. There it is"

She looked at him and sighed "Oh wow, there it is" she looked at him again and kissed him passionately. When they finally broke away, she looked at him and said "I love you too" before sharing another passionate kiss.

**Till now, I always got by on my own. **

**I never really cared until I met you. **

**And now it chills me to the bone, **

**How do I get you alone? **

"Someday, this beach might wash away... the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley." Nathan said.

"I, Haley, take you Nathan, to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, I promise that I will love and cherish you and will deny all things that come between us. I make this promise for eternity. A promise that I will keep forever, until the end of time, till death do us part"

**You act like you don't need me, **

**'cause you're scared of being needy. **

**You want to have your cake and eat it too, **

**I call that being greedy. **

**And they say that love costs, **

**consider this a freebie. **

**No one said this would be easy. **

**Either love me or just leave me. **

**Admit it, we too old for pretending'. **

**Ain't like our bond is broken, **

**it just needed some mending. **

**And when you need a hand, **

**you know I'll be there to lend it. **

**What's the point in having time, **

**if I ain't there to help you spend it. **

Nathan was sitting in the kitchen when he gets a call.

"Haley" he yells to her. She comes out of the bathroom and asked "What?"

"I'm going to duke" he says excited.

"I'm pregnant"

"You..." he whispers bewildered

"It's not Brooke, it's me"

"Wha... How long have you known?"

"A few weeks" she replied

"A few weeks?" he says shocked

"I'm sorry; I didn't know how to tell you" Nathan looks at her and sits down on a chair.

"Can you talk to me, tell me what you're thinking" she asks as she rubs his arm.

"Do you still want to go to Stanford?" he questioned

"What"

"Stanford, for college?"

"Ummm... Ya of course I do but..." Haley is interrupted by Nathan's cell phone ringing. He looks at caller ID 'Rachel'.

"I have to go" he gets up and heads to the door.

"Nathan, Nathan, I'm pregnant. We're pregnant; at least tell me how you feel about that?"

"I feel like you should have told me a few weeks ago. That's how I feel" he said before walking out the door. Haley just looked at him shocked.

**When I said I could move on and go, **

**you said I'm weak and it shows, **

**I couldn't go on without you. **

**Now I'm sitting in this house alone, **

**wondering why I left home, **

**and I'm hoping that you know that... **

The whole gang was driving to Honey Grove, Texas to save mouth when the low fuel light went on and the car stopped on the side of the road.

"Brooke, what's happening?"

"Brooke how long has that light been on?"

"I don't know a while, I thought it was pretty" she defended.

"Brooke" they all gowned.

They were all outside the car on the side of the road when Lucas said "That doesn't change the fact that we haven't seen a single car pass by since we've stopped"

"Uh" Brooke mumbled

"Until Now" he continued

They look at the road and see a bus coming.

"That's a bus" Nathan stated

"No, that's a tour bus" Brooke restated.

"Oh, please be the Foo Fighters" Peyton pleaded

"No, please be Kanye" pleaded Skills

The bus stops and Chris Keller walks out. "Well, well"

"Stupid Elvis Sandwich!" exclaimed Haley,

**Till now, I always got by on my own. **

**I never really cared until I met you. **

**And now it chills me to the bone, **

**How do I get you alone? **

**How do I get you alone? **

Nathan walked in to his and Haley's bedroom and saw all the clothes on the floor.

"Did the closet explode" he asked. Haley was trying to zip up her dress.

"Oh, how do I look in this?"

"Is there a... right answer to that question?" he asked worried he would piss her off. Haley got pissed and flung a dress to the floor.

"Well, none of my dresses fit me anymore" she hissed.

"Haley you're... you're pregnant! They're not supposed to fit you!" he assured her.

Later that night

Haley was on her bed with Peyton who was trying to get her to go see Nathan and skills dance.

"Oh... No, no, no, I really don't feel like going" she whined

"Haley, where is your sense of adventure" asked Peyton

"Probably got knocked out of me when I got hit by a car" she said sarcastically

**I hear the ticking of the clock **

**I'm lying here, the rooms pitch dark. **

**I wonder where you are tonight, **

**No answer on the telephone. **

**And the night goes buy so very slow **

**Ohhhh, I hope that it won't end though, **

**Alone **

...

"Were here" Jamie said as he jumped on the couch next to Skills.

"Hey Bro, you ready for some NBA live?" he asked

"Always" James replied.

They made their usual teams, Lucas with Jamie and Jacob, (who helped sometimes) and Skills with Mouth, who wasn't all that good.

Lucas and Jamie were winning by 6 points. There was a couple seconds left on the clock. Jamie did a 3 pointer with the help of Jacob and made his team win. They jumped in joy but were interrupted by the doorbell. Lucas went to open the door and paid the person and took in the pizza.

They all ate peacefully and went back to the living room to watch some sport news. Lucas had gone to put Jacob to sleep and came back down just in time to hear the most chocking news ever.

"The Charlotte Bobcats are looking for one more player for the next season. It was confirmed that Nathan Scott was recruited. Could he be going back home? More about this chocking news in a few instants"

The four sat in silence before Jamie said "I think you should call mama"

"I think you're right" Lucas agreed.

**And I'm hoping that you know that... **

**Till now, I always got by on my own. **

**I never really cared until I met you. **

**And now it chills me to the bone, **

**How do I get you alone? **

...

Haley got to Rachel's house. She walked in without knocking and made her way to Rachel's room screaming she was here to the girls. She saw them making manicures and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tutor Mom, you're here" Brooke exclaimed.

"Hey girls, seems like you two are having fun"

"Ya we were, now that you're here, we can start our movie" Rachel said as she grabbed Haley's hand and brought her to the floor next to her.

"Who knew you two could be best friends after High School" Brooke stated and they all laughed.

"Haley help me" Brooke said as she dragged a beat up Rachel.

"Omg, what happened to her?" she asked as she helped Brooke carry Rachel.

"I don't know, I think she was assaulted, I found her bleeding to death in a room at Tric"

"Wasn't she in L.A.?" Haley asked

"I guess she came back, this looks really bad Haley"

"It's okay, were here for her know" stated Haley. Brooke smiled and nodded. Ever since that day, Rachel and Haley had grown close and Rachel had grown an immediate affection to Jamie.

"Who would have thought" They laughed again and continued to watch their movie.

They were interrupted by Haley's cell phone ringing. Looking at Caller ID, she noticed it was Lucas. She answered it thinking something was wrong with Jamie.

"Hello" she answers.

"Hey Hales, hmm... I think you should open the TV and put it on the sports channel, there's something important on their"

"Okay" she replied and hung up. She told Rachel to pause the movie and put on the sports channel.

"Local Tree Hill star Nathan Scott's 5 years contract with the New York Knicks finished this season. He was given an offer with the Charlotte Bobcats for three years, making him come back home. It was confirmed earlier today that he accepted this offer saying 'It was going to let him come back home and fix some mistakes he should of fixed a long time ago.' Will he bring with him Famous Record Producer Peyton Sawyer? What about his past in Tree Hill where Sawyer also comes from. What about Nathan's ex-wife and his abandoned son?"

**Till now, I always got by on my own. **

**I never really cared until I met you. **

**And now it chills me to the bone, **

**How do I get you alone? **

**How do I get you alone?**


End file.
